1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a unicycle or a front-wheel drive bicycle, and relates to a bicycle which is advantageous in balancing and is more stable and convenient in a posture in which pedals are pressed down and which has solved a difficulty of riding a unicycle by making the number of revolutions of a wheel, rotated by the driving of the pedals, greater than the number of revolutions of the pedals. In this specification, the term “bicycle” is a term including a “unicycle.”
2. Background Art
In implementing and manufacturing a transmissible bicycle having improved stability, which is to be implemented in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0086196 (filed on Sep. 12, 2009), a device in which claim 1 and claim 2 of the Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0086196 have been harmoniously combined has been devised, and is based on priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0023144.